Zugrosh
}|GetValue= }| | name = Zugurosh | hp = 95,000 | exp = 10,000 | ratio = .105 | summon = -- | convince = -- | isboss = yes | creatureclass = Demons | primarytype = The Ruthless Seven Minions | secondarytype = Archdemons | abilities = Melee, Death Beam (0-500), Death Ball, Fire Ball, Splash Ball (Mana Drain), Invisibility, Self-Healing. | maxdmg = ? | immuneto = Death Damage, Paralyze, Invisibility | strongagainst = ? | weakagainst = Energy Damage, Earth Damage, Ice Damage | sounds = "You will run out of resources soon enough!" , "One little mistake and your all are mine!", "I sense your strength fading!" | behavior = ? | notes = He is a Ruthless Seven Servant, you may defeat him in order to proceed the Inquisition Quest. Despite his might, the demon known as Zugurosh is a coward. And he would be the first to admit that - if he were threatened enough. Zugurosh spent a good part of his past hiding from real and assumed enemies. Seeking for protection, he joined the ranks of the Ruthless Seven soon after they had established themselves as the mightiest of all surviving cabals. Though he is quick on the uptake, his cowardice prevented him from gaining any significant power until his paranoia helped him to discover a treachery in the ranks of the Ruthless Seven's minions. This granted him the attention of his dark masters and a rather high position in their ranks that only resulted in intensifying his fears. Zugurosh prefers to be a living coward than a dead hero. Ironically his cowardice and paranoia made him a valuable tool for the Ruthless Seven who entrusted him with several safety measures for their numerous operations. Assuming enemies and betrayal everywhere, Zugurosh is responsible for some of the most important and essential safety measures of the Ruthless Seven. He has a rather unique network of bribed and threatened informants. Though treachery and backstabbing is quite common among demons, this kind of controlled betrayal on a grand scale is a rather unusual concept for their race, and so far it works quite well. Zugurosh hates every fair fight, and he ensures that things are in his favour before he makes his move. He enjoys to prey upon helpless victims and loves nothing more than cheap victories using deceit, traps and ambushes. Since demons do not mind much about such tactics, Zugurosh is quite respected by his kind. | location = Through teleport in the Sunken Cave in the Inquisition quest, he is the second boss. | strategy = It would be very wise to trap this boss as he retargets very frequently, the best way would to use Wild Growth on a Druid so you can still shoot the boss and heal the blocker, and they stay longer than magic walls. Summoning Fire Devils/Elementals to help deal damage with a few mages would be wise if he is trapped, as he has an immense amount of health. The more firepower the better to take down this "health" demon.(Hence the "You will run out of resources soon enough" thing he says). ---- Note: If you wish to hunt this boss, without having to backtrack through miles of enemies, you can stand at the far west of the room and he WILL respawn. The respawn is terribly slow however, taking between 5-15+ minutes depending on your world, but nothing in the room actually hurts you to just stand there. | loot = 0-134? gp, 0-11 Black Pearl, 0-7 Small Saphire, 0-8 Onyx Arrow, Silver Amulet, Magic Light Wand, 0-2 Great Health Potion, Wand of Cosmic Energy, Death Ring, Silver Dagger, Double Axe, Snakebite Rod, Necrotic Rod, Golden Ring, Ring of Healing, Stealth Ring, Might Ring, Ice Rapier, Stone Skin Amulet, Platinum Amulet, Fire Axe, Giant Sword, Blue Gem, Demon Shield, Boots of Haste,Skull Staff, Green Gem, Golden Legs, Crystal Ball, Protection Amulet, Moonlight Rod, Mind Stone, Mastermind Shield. |}}